


Sleepover

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [12]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Book 3, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week 2018, Prompt: Roommates, Silly, how can she possibly not know?, how does Korra not know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: The problem with rooming with the person you've had fantasies with? The fantasies don't go away!





	Sleepover

Asami picked up the communication tube to the airship’s rear observation deck. “Still no pursuit?”

“None, Miss Sato,” her crewman replied. Li, from the sound of it. One of the Li’s. She’d have to make sure not to assign two people with the same name to a crew again if she could help it--why did so many people name their sons Li?

“Alright.” She turned the wheel over to her captain. “I’m going to see how our passengers are doing. Keep with the RCPD airship, send for me--”

“--if anything happens. We’ve got it covered, Miss Sato.”

She chuckled--she appreciated when trusted subordinates pushed back a little. She knew she was an incredible pilot, but with something so big and lumbering as the airship, there wasn’t much fancy maneuvering you could do--certainly nothing he couldn’t accomplish as well as she could. “Sorry, you’re right. Take us through the night.”

“Aye, ma’am.”

Asami descended from the cockpit into the meeting room that had become the mobile base of operations for the new Air Nation. Now with twelve new members--if they decided to join Tenzin--and possibly at war with the Earth Kingdom?

Hopefully, they’d get a few more piles of recruits, because as successful as their escape had been, that was not a favorable matchup.

Asami’s eyes zeroed in on Korra as soon as she entered the room, and somehow, Korra’s eyes found hers just as quickly. That wide grin of hers--she was proud of how well this mission went off, as well she should be! Asami meant to hammer that point home to her the first chance she got--Korra wallowed for days in her setbacks, she deserved some time to revel in success.

“Ah, Asami,” Tenzin said, stepping between them, his eyes scanning the list of names in disbelief. To think that such a short list could mean so much... “I was just going to come ask you a few questions.”

She stamped down her annoyance--this was Tenzin’s victory as much as it was Korra’s, after all. “Of course. How can I help?”

“Well… we’ve already been flying through most of the day. I contacted Lin over the radio, and she wants to fly through the night to make sure we’ve lost any pursuit.”

“That makes sense. We should probably use Oogi to shuttle the airbenders over here, though--that RCPD airship can’t have comfortable sleeping accommodations, much less food, and they’ve spent enough time in cells.”

“Those were my thoughts precisely!” Tenzin said. “We have ten open rooms, it shouldn’t be too hard to find two of them willing to share--”

“They’ve hard a rough time!” Korra interrupted, sliding into place at Asami’s side. “I think all of them should get to enjoy some of these luxurious flying suites after all that. Especially if you’re going to turn them all into monks in a few days.”

Tenzin crossed his arms. “Now, Korra, I can’t have you putting ideas--”

“What if Korra bunked with me for the night?” Asami blurted out.

Korra was already grinning her approval when Tenzin said, “Oh… Yes, I suppose that would work. Mako and Bolin are already bunking, after all.”

“Kai and I could--” Jinora began.

“Absolutely not,” Tenzin and Mako said in unison.

“Great!” Korra said. “Are you gonna need any help getting the airbenders over here?”

Tenzin shook his head. “Two trips on Oogi should do it. I just want to make sure they feel welcome when they get here. They’ve been through so much--”

“But it wouldn’t hurt to make them feel more grateful,” Korra said, giving him a nudge, then turning toward Asami. “I’m going to go lend a hand in the kitchen. Are you gonna have room for my bag, or…”

Her bag. Korra’s single bag. How did the woman travel so light? “That won’t be a problem,” Asami said. “In fact…” she ducked in close, “I think being roomies for the night might be a lot of fun!”

 

\--

 

Asami paced around her quarters in her nightgown, waiting for Korra to arrive. This had seemed like such a simple and straightforward idea, but as the evening arrived and Asami thought about how close they’d gotten over the last few weeks, more and more scenarios started to play out in her head. What if Korra thought she looked funny without makeup? What if she thought her nightgown was too girly? Should she change into something else? Should she loosen it a bit, let a little cleavage show?

Spirits, what if Korra slept in the nude?

A gentle tap came at her door. “Asami? It’s me.”

Asami blew out a breath. When had she started clutching her nightgown? She let it go, and fall as it may, before straightening it and saying, “Come in.”

Korra sauntered through the door, still wearing the same thing she had all week, with a single travelsack thrown over her shoulder. “Roomie,” she greeted.

“My cabin is your cabin,” Asami replied, sweeping her arms to welcome Korra further in.

Korra whistled. “Plenty of space, too… we could probably fit Naga in here, too!”

“All the same, I’d just as soon we didn’t,” Asami said. The door would be a bit tight.”

“You’d be surprised the doorways Naga can fit through,” Korra replied. “Still… enough space for me to do my evening routine in.”

“Being the boss has its perks,” Asami admitted, her heart thumping as if she hadn’t seen Korra exercise before. “Gira all settled in?”

“She couldn’t handle the window,” Korra said. “No head for heights--which is ironic, considering the airbending and all. We switched her with Li.”

Asami sighed. “I still can’t believe there’s _another_ Li on the ship…”

“There are like, a million Li’s out there, aren’t there?” Korra chuckled, looking around more intently. Would it kill her to compliment Asami’s nightgown?  “Is there somewhere I could put my bag?”

“Oh, sure,” Asami said, striding to one of the wall cabinets she’d cleared out before Korra arrived. “I barely filled half of the storage space in here. Should be plenty of room.”

Korra tossed her bag in, not even bothering to unpack. “Great!” She leaned over, unfastening her boots so she could kick them off, then losing her pelt as well. “My night routine isn’t as extensive as the morning one, still need to get to sleep after all, But if I practiced up on deck, I might attract a bit of an audience with all these new recruits, and some days I just don’t want to deal with that, you know?”

Asami sat on the bed, leaning back on her hands. “Yeah, I get that. Do you mind if I watch, or should I--”

“Hey, it’s your room! Be pretty rude of me to come in here and tell you what to do.”

“For tonight, it’s _our_ room,” Asami said. “Besides, if we’re sharing a bed, I want to do so on good terms.”

Korra pulled one arm across herself, stretching. “We’ll always be on bed-sharing terms, Asami, as far as I’m concerned.” What… what did _that_ mean?! “But sure, watch all you like!”

Asami scooted further onto the bed, reaching for the brush on the nightstand. “I wish I could’ve been down there, fighting with the rest of you guys,” she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder so she could brush.

Korra gaped at her for a moment, just long enough for it to stand out, before switching to stretch her other arm. “You fought plenty. Sneaking past the guards with Lin to get to the airships. You’re way better at sneaking than the rest of us!”

Asami smiled at the compliment… but still felt disappointed. Of course, it was more that she wanted more chance to fight alongside _Korra…_ especially since the last time had turned out to be a glorified errand for the Earth Queen. “Do you do all your exercises in your regular clothes? Don’t they get sweaty?”

“I’ve got two extra pairs,” Korra said, bending down at the waist and resting her hands flat on the ground, her wolf tails flopping down atop them.

“You’ve had the same sauce stain on your collar for four days.”

Korra snickered. “Okay yeah fair. I do like to keep one set clean in case I need to meet somebody fancy, but generally… we Southerners aren’t as bothered by the body odor thing as you city folk.”

“I didn’t say I was bothered.”

“Oh, so you like it when I’m sweaty?”

Trap. That was a trap. “I like you however. Besides, you do shower plenty.”

Korra began a set of lunges. “Warm water, falling all over my body, without risking frostbite? Yeah, sign me up.”

Asami gulped, both at the precision movements of Korra’s muscles and the thought of that warm water all over her body. “Are you one of those people who spends half an hour in the shower?”

“Is there any other way to do it?”

Asami laughed--at least humor could cut through these intrusive, naked-Korra thoughts. Her own showers were usually a little more efficient… though there were times she enjoyed a good long dousing. “You probably play with your waterbending in there, don’t you?”

“I… well… if I threw you in a shower full of servos, you’d darned well tinker, wouldn’t you?”

“A shower full of servos?”

“That’s a mechanical thing, right?”

“They… I… I suppose they are but still!”

“Nope, no complaints,” Korra said, tumbling to the ground to start some situps. “Perfect metaphor.”

Asami wanted to argue, but before long Korra’s top ran up and Spirits _help_ her but those abs. Asami knew what she’d be thinking of tonight…

In bed… with Korra beside her… and no privacy at all.

This was a severe miscalculation.

“How long do you have to brush your hair?”

Asami shook herself, settling her gaze safely on the wall as she resumed long brush strokes. “Oh, five or ten minutes a night. Keeps it from getting all tangled.”

“I’ve always wondered,” Korra said. “It’s so gosh darned gorgeous, but it’s gotta be a pain to maintain.”

Asami blushed. “Well… you spend plenty of time on your body. Same difference.”

“Are you implying my body’s gorgeous?”

Danger. Danger! “Are you implying you’re not aware of that 100% of the time?”

Korra stopped at the top of a situp, resting her arms on her knees. “Damned straight I am.” She flexed her arm, then turned to kiss it.

Asami was only half playing when she began fanning herself and swooned back onto the bed.

They both collapsed into giggles.

Asami decided to counterattack--or at least, send up a ‘I’m a beautiful lady’ balloon and see if Korra noticed. She pivoted in bed, onto her hands and knees, crawling back to the foot of it, pretending she wasn’t aware of the view her nightgown provided. “How long does your evening routine go on?”

Korra’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and she started scanning the ceiling. “Uh… well I don’t see anywhere to do pull-ups from,” she said.

“So, you’ll have to skip them?” Asami asked, smirking at the direct hit. Was that mere surprise she’d seen on Korra’s face, or a little bit of oh-no-she’s-hot panic Asami was becoming all too familiar with?

“Skip them? Never!” Korra bounded up, then tilted herself right over into a handstand, and started doing vertical pushups.

“Now you _are_ just showing off,” Asami said. Korra’s lower back was bare, and taunting her mercilessly.

“You... never know... when you’ll need... upper... body… agh!”

Korra’s arms gave out and she tumbled onto the floor, panting.

“You okay down there?” Asami asked. “Should I send for a healer?”

“Ha… ha…” Korra said, still out of sight. Then a hand reached up to claw at the bed, pulling Korra back mostly upright. “I think I’m ready for that shower, now.”

“Well, don’t play with the water too long,” Asami said. “Seriously, the ship only carries a limited amount at a time.”

“You’re no fun,” Korra said, hoisting herself to her feet then staggering into the bathroom.

Only once the water was on did Asami realize this was going to be her only spot of privacy ‘til the next day, and she didn’t even know how long it was going to be. Korra may be all loose from her exercise, but Asami was all wound up energy and no way to… release it.

Perhaps if she got up, started some quick calisthenics?

No… she’d already showered, and Korra would notice if she were suddenly sweaty.

Perhaps she had time to…

No, too nervous.

Suffer in tension and try not to think of who was sharing a bed with her and how many fantasies began this way?

The shower stopped.

Suffer in tension it was.

The bathroom door opened, just a crack. “Um... “ Korra said, peeking through. “I… sorta forgot my pajamas. Either you get it for me or you get some full frontal Avatar action.”

Asami’s throat squeaked. “I got you,” she managed to say, rolling off the bed and calculating frantically. What were the odds she was missing her chance to turn this into a _thing_? What were the chances she was reading this wrong? Or that a fling with her friend would blow up in her face?  

She was so distracted, she wound up bringing Korra the whole damned bag, rather than rummaging through it for her. It was much too big to push through the cracked-open door. “Um…” Korra said.

“I’ll just… leave this here!” Asami said, too loudly. Then she laughed, too hard. Then she scampered to the bed, turned her back to the bathroom, and perished.

Asami was mostly alive again by the time Korra put her bag back, then settled onto the bed in a tank top and sweatpants. “Sorry if that was embarrassing.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Asami said, too fast. “Next time, though, I hide your pants.”

“Just my pants?”

“All three pairs. Somewhere up high, too.”

“You’re a nefarious woman,” Korra said, propping her head up on her hand.

“Somebody needs to teach you a lesson!” Asami said.  

“Next time…” Korra repeated to herself. “That does remind me: once we split up with Tenzin, he’s probably gonna take this ship, right?”

“I… suppose so. It would make sense.”

“The rest of us can take Lin’s airship and keep up the search. But RCPD airships aren’t built for distance travel, they have a lot of cells, but probably not many bunks.”

“Are you saying you wanna keep being roommates once we change ships?”

“I think it’d be fun! We could work out together, and maybe you could give me some hair tips?”

Asami took a deep breath. Who knew how long their search would last? How long could Asami go without any private moments to herself?

Still, only one answer was possible. “Sounds fun!”

“Great!” Korra said. “I call top!”

Asami choked on nothing. “Top?”

“...Bunk?” Korra asked, frowning at Asami’s reaction. “What else?”

Asami lay flat. “I… guess I can’t argue with dibbs.”

“Darn right you can’t,” Korra said, the matter settled.

Korra… called… _top_.

It would take Asami hours to get to sleep tonight… but the dreams she’d get once she did were going to be so worth it.

So long as she didn’t talk in her sleep.

...it was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> With 15 minutes to spare in my time zone for day 5! That still counts!


End file.
